Myrkur
by illusivegirl
Summary: He had no future, but she was hope.


Myrkur

She still could feel the erratic beat of her heart, so out of time she heard every pound in her ears. They made her turn in bed again, trying to calm herself to regain her breath. Instead, her eyes were met with the distant bright lights of Tokyo's night sky, the only source of illumination coming through the glass in that dark room. The girl gasped and an absent hand lightly touched her chest.

It was futile to attempt to sleep, Lisa noticed, and so she rose from the bed, tip toeing her way in the room. The last thing she wanted was to wake him up, especially after such a tiring day. Even so, she couldn't help the small noise the nightstand made when she accidentally bumped into it.

Walking through the room, she felt the cool breeze of the night delicately touching her skin, a stark contrast to the heat of that hot summer day. She rubbed her arms. Her dark eyes concentrated once more on the far away neon signs and she walked barefooted to the large windows, fingers touching the cold glass.

It was an enticing sight - darkened skyline and bright lights - one that she wouldn't be able to appreciate if she was still trapped to her cage.

And he watched her then, a small girl in a large room.

"Ne, Lisa. What's wrong?"

She never turned so fast in her life.

Thankfully, Twelve had faster reflexes and immediately covered her mouth with his hand.

"You almost…" The amusement was evident in his eyes and smirk even if he tried to talk to her in a soft, whispered voice. He was holding his laughter. "Better keep it quiet."

Only when his hand left her lips did she realize that she was about to scream.

"Gomen ne," she looked at him, with big eyes and a faint blush dusting her cheeks, ashamed at her poor attempt of being silent.

His lips curved subtly, "Iie. I'm sorry I scared you."

Silence flooded the room and for a brief moment they just looked at each other in the dark as if any movement or sound would break the tension and make them sink.

Twelve debated with himself whether tell her or not how much he liked the reflection of the outside lights on her pale skin and the way her face looked when she was gazing at the sky. His mind, however, forcefully pushed the thought away, saying once more that he shouldn't get too involved.

But it was too late.

Always has been too late.

"Arigatou…" Pale yellow invaded his sight, as beautiful as ever, breaking the silence. And the girl smiled at him.

_And it would always be._

Twelve knew too well what she meant.

His happy expression faltered with surprise only for a second and something else began creeping on him again. Time was unrelenting, Nine told him once. And yet, time was what he desired the most.

It was as if he was a helpless child again. Smiling and laughing just to forget, to pretend.

Without words he just smiled back and Lisa could feel the warmth radiating from him, incandescent just like the sun, drawing her closer. The darkness fed them illusions, as if something like this was always supposed to happen, as if they could possibly have a future. Strong hands cupped her cheeks just like they had before, making her gasp.

"Twelve…" She said quietly.

And they were trapped.

He needed it, she wanted it.

The brown haired boy inched forward, looking straight into her sad eyes – just like the kids from that dark institution, he remembered - almost as if asking for permission. And when her eyelids closed without hesitation, because she trusted him even if she shouldn't, Twelve touched her slightly parted lips with his.

It was a brief touch, ghostly even. But enough to make the two teenagers feel as if something had changed in them from the moment he jumped into that pool and she jumped into his arms. A shaky breath left her when their mouths parted momentarily, but soon they were shyly exploring the sensations again.

She wanted to pretend too, just as much as he did.

They exchanged glances in the room clutched in shadows before leaning forward with ease. Inexperienced lips applying sweet pressure, as gently as possible. He kissed her, slowly at first. Twelve tilted his head, making their noses bump lightly. With his new position, the boy nipped her lower lip on an impulse. The unexpected movement elicited a silent moan from the girl, duly drowned in his mouth.

Lisa trembled, feeling her knees getting weak. In one swift movement, the boy had backed her against the glass where dark sky and faraway lights framed her small figure. She gasped when she felt the coldness touching her skin and he kissed her again then, with newfound urgency, taking advantage to touch her tongue with his. Her shaking hands gripped his arms tightly hoping it would anchor her to reality and the girl had to repeat in her head over and over to remember how to breathe. It was a suffocating feeling, of falling too slowly into an endless deep blue.

Twelve knew he wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. In the back of his mind there was a constant reminder that he didn't have a future.

Twelve smiled perversely against her lips.

This, whatever he wanted with Lisa, could never be. Still, he wished.

The boy pulled back, allowing them air and Lisa quickly swallowed breaths through her slightly swollen lips. Even in the dark, he could see her cheeks burning with heat. The dark haired girl, not trusting herself to speak or look at him, chose instead to be silent and keep her eyes firmly shut.

"You really are cute," Twelve whispered in her ear. He was teasing her, she knew. Lisa could even imagine the playful smirk forming on his lips.

She opened her eyes. His brown colored ones were surprisingly soft and he looked back at her with tenderness. They weren't sure of what they were doing, but the teenagers couldn't find in themselves to stop.

Time was unrelenting, and he didn't want to waste what he had left.

His mouth moved against hers again with a strong need he didn't want to hide and Lisa could feel herself drowning in the middle of the things she never felt before. Weakly she responded to him, pulling him closer until there were no spaces left between their bodies.

_As if someone would take me away just because I wanted them to…._

But he took her away, time after time. And now she could feel him again taking her out of this world.

She didn't care if they were moving too fast or if this was wrong. Lisa tried to ignore her trembling body and the wild beat of her heart.

When she couldn't keep up with his rhythm anymore, Twelve left her lips and chose to trail kisses down her jaw and neck where he found a sensitive spot. Lisa pressed her own hand against her mouth quickly to prevent embarrassing noises from coming out. She hoped they were silent enough.

Light fingers touched the girl's waist and she almost jumped in reflex. They traveled to her sides, exploring carefully the soft contours of her body.

"Can I…" Tilting his head to the side, he trailed off in a rare, unsure expression.

"Un!" She nodded nervously.

Lisa saw his usual boyish grin before he kissed her lips again.

"Twelve…" She said against his mouth when he placed a palm on her belly.

Slowly, he ascended his hand over the delicate fabric of her shirt until he reached the swell of her full breasts, cupping and massaging one of them with hesitance. Twelve searched with attentive eyes for something that would tell him to stop in her expression. The pale yellow he saw, however, was enough to tell him he was doing something right. The quiet sound made a painful clench somewhere deep inside him.

Their lips never parted as they began their way towards the bed. Her fingers tangled in his soft hair and the girl kissed him with surprising need, pushing Twelve a couple of steps back. He saw a bright erratic yellow before feeling an impact and soon he found himself in the mattress with Lisa straddling him. Behind her fingers, she tried to suppress a laugh at their awkward position.

A low chuckle of his own left his lips.

Twelve dropped his head on the mattress and glanced at the ceiling. "So clumsy," he finished amused, with a gentle tug in his lips.

"I'm sorry, I just…" She hid her flushed face behind her hands and mumbled an apology.

"You don't have to apologize anymore, remember?" He said softly while taking her hands in his, pulling them away from her face.

His voice, that tone so vibrant and so uniquely his. Lisa wondered what color it could be.

The girl looked at him with a subtle curve on her lips. She leaned down. Without neither of them realizing, their fingers intertwined and, when they kissed again, he felt the tips of her dark hair tickling his cheek.

He knew he should feel guilt for dragging her into his life. He should regret it.

But he doesn't.

"Lisa…" he whispered and his firm hands found their place in her hips.

Twelve imagined the faint light of the morning glowing in her skin instead of shadows and neon lights dancing across her face. He imagined the sun shining upon her. It was almost cruel.

As his hands caressed her exposed thighs he felt time slip through his fingers. He slowed down his movements as if it somehow could stop the seconds from passing.

Twelve turned them around and pinned her down. Breathless, he touched her forehead with his.

"I'm so nervous," she admitted while gazing at his eyes, hair sticking to her moist forehead.

"We can stop." Came the answer, just as she finished her sentence.

Lisa smiled gently and shook her head. "It's alright," And he saw that determination, that courage in her eyes he got used to see in the short time they spent together.

It was inevitable.

_Time is unrelenting…_

Twelve sat up briefly to remove his shirt, leaving his hair messier in the process and discarding it with just as much careless abandon somewhere on the floor. He touched the rem of her shirt and she followed him, raising her arms. The boy easily lifted it over her head and then removed her bra with slow fingers, pulling down the straps. Embarrassed, the girl lowered her head and bit hard her lower lip, trying her best to not cover herself with her arms. He looked at her with soft brown eyes. Gently, he pushed her into the mattress while kissing her again.

His lips slowly descended in her skin making it impossible for Lisa to keep her eyes open. He went from her cheek to her neck, to her collarbone and lower. Her fingers lost in his hair when his mouth caressed her breasts. And it wasn't long until she was trembling and bringing him closer.

Like an illusion of a summer night, a delirious dream in a feverish estate.

A careful hand slid down her body and her fingers curled around his shoulder. Twelve touched her softly, learning her. Memorizing her expressions, the way her lips parted and her eyes closed. Memorizing each yellow sound she emitted until she was shaking in desperation.

"Twelve!" His name fell from her lips with the clearest yellow he ever saw.

Lisa turned her face to the side and her eyes opened lazily for a few seconds. The same sight before her, but now Tokyo seemed so distant. The other people, the lights and their mistakes; nothing mattered. The thought that for a long time she wished everyone would just disappear crossed her mind.

The boy quickly removed their remaining pieces of clothing before moving on top of her again. One of his arms came next to her face for support. Her small smile mirrored his own.

When he lowered himself carefully, her eyes closed in anticipation. Twelve took her hand in his and, in one quick movement, he was inside her.

A whimper escaped her at the same time he lost his breath.

Her face, the way she looked at him, would be forever etched in his mind just like their first encounter by the pool.

The sensation was too much.

"Lisa…." he called her in a strained yet concerned tone. "You ok?"

His eyes, always so attentive to her, made her smile despite the pain. "I'm fine," she whispered. "Don't stop… please…" she finished, shyly burying her head in his shoulder.

Slowly, he began rolling his hips against hers. Her arms came around his back, wanting to feel more of him and letting him feel all of her. Lisa listened to his shallow breaths caressing her ear as they moved together.

He saw that pale yellow again. Tiny specks were raining over him. It was strange, Twelve thought, how before meeting her the colors seemed all so dull. He often felt like he was walking between two worlds, not really dead but also not living. And now, even if he felt time escaping him, every single sound shone with an indescribable hue.

Twelve raised his face to her and as if the awkwardness of the situation had just hit them, the two laughed. His cheeks burned in crimson, just like hers. His smile was hot like the sun on a summer day.

But even without words they knew each other and soon they found a steady rhythm together, meeting every time in completion. The smiles quickly faded away.

His hands found their way in her hair and he kissed her hard. Twelve shut his eyes tight as he felt that sensation building inside him. Behind closed eyelids, he could still see them; those colorful feathers falling over him.

He had to wonder why her warmth felt so much like a goodbye.

When his lips brushed the wetness on her check, he knew she felt it too even if she had yet to understand. Was it in another time, another world, this wouldn't happen. Not like this.

And Twelve could only ask her to not forget him.

Without words, Lisa urged him to move faster and almost hugged him to her, as if any distance between their bodies pained her. The boy moved harder and she cried out. The colors of their quiet voices merging and making the darkness of the room disappear.

A groan escaped his lips and he started to pick up his pace. His brown messy hair covered his eyes. Growing needy, growing desperate, he accelerated. The slapping of their bodies along with his groans and her gasps filled his ears.

Twelve looked at her pretty face with a dark blush staining her cheek. Silent screams forming on her lips.

So fast and so hard she thought she could break, highlighted by the pressure of his arms around her. So close.

Breathless.

And suddenly, all came crashing and Lisa was trashing against him, shaking and raising her body from the bed, saying his name over and over against his shoulder. But he didn´t stop. He couldn't. He moved until he felt himself exploding inside her. Moaning her name softly as his thrusts slowly came to a stop.

And they stayed there, motionless for a few seconds except for the heaving of their chests. The boy raised his face above hers and kissed her moist forehead. And Lisa smiled at him, that rare smile he wished he could see many times.

Twelve rolled to the side and quickly let the tiredness and gloom consume his thoughts.

"Lisa…"

But just before he could succumb completely to a dreamless sleep, he felt a feather like touch on his hand and a soft pressure on his chest. Dark messy hair was the last thing he saw as he wished the next day wouldn't come.


End file.
